1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile seats that are pivotable into reclined and folded positions.
2. Background Art
The competitive nature of the automotive industry provides a continuing impetus to the development of improved vehicle system. In particular, vehicle interior components are particularly important because of the direct interaction such components have with the vehicle operator and passengers. Other design pressures are derived from government regulations and the desire to improve fuel efficiency. These latter considerations are frequently at odds with the aesthetic features with the more fuel-efficient vehicles tending to be quite small with limited passenger compartment space.
Many vehicles include rearward vehicle seats positioned in a somewhat limited space. Strategies that improve the comfort of such seats are desirable. In a typical vehicle seat, both the rearward and forward seats usually have a cushion angle that is not well adapted for all passengers, which of course may be any size. In all vehicles, and in particular, the smaller vehicles, it is desirable to have seats that fold and provide increase rear storage space.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for improved vehicle seats that provide increased comfort for vehicle occupants while being foldable.